


Yes Professor

by ShyLittleMouse



Series: Professor [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Aftercuddles, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Gentle Mdom, Kissing, M4F, Marking, Nipple Play, Panties as a gag, Teasing, good girl, petnames, professor/student, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse
Summary: Author's note- You're going for a firm confident tone.
Series: Professor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136903
Kudos: 17





	Yes Professor

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note- You're going for a firm confident tone.

[knocking sound]

yes come in.

[door opening and shutting]

oh good, you got the email I sent.

ah ah, hold that thought.

I need to finish writing this note.

[pause for a few moments]

if you'll please take a seat.

now. I'm sure you're wondering why I’ve asked you to see me during my office hours.

no your last paper isn't why. Your work is excellent.

yesterday after class you left something behind.

this notebook.

how did I know it was yours?

You have distinctive handwriting.

I wanted to talk about the contents.

yes, I read it.

[amused] speechless I see.

Normally I wouldn't have looked into it but I saw my name.

It was surprising reading about how *attractive* you find me.

You know I always wondered why you were so flustered whenever I caught you staring.

You're shy so I brushed it off.

this, however, I cannot and will not brush off so easily.

ah ah, don't try to explain your way out.

I'm going to ask you something and I expect an honest answer.

Do you have feelings for me?

No. I want to hear you say it.

[chuckles]

You're a striking woman.

The first thing I noticed about you was your eyes.

I've never seen a more captivating pair.

They blaze when you figure something out.

The calculating look you give when you’re debating a point.

Your mind caught me next.

I never thought I'd enjoy debating with someone more.

You’ve a cutting wit, my dear.

How you stand up for yourself and others when people won’t take no for an answer.

It’s refreshing.

[chuckles]

Always the quiet ones isn't it.

you look surprised.

I knew you would never act on your feelings.

so. I decided to act on mine.

[chuckles]

You look so flustered.

ah ah, don't hide behind your hair.

I want to see you.

Tell me. Just how dark would you flush if I kissed you?

shall we find out?

[whispers] *good* *girl*.

[kiss]

[moan]

[deeper kiss]

mmm... Your mouth tastes just as *sweet* as I thought it would.

I need to taste more of you.

[chuckles]

no, I figured you wouldn’t have a problem with that.

[kissing sounds]

oh, god those sounds.

how about I push your gorgeous hair back so I can kiss your lovely neck.

[kissing/sucking sounds]

You taste intoxicating sweetheart.

oho, you shivered.

[teasing] do you like hearing me call you that?

[chuckling]

oh is that so.

[kissing/sucking]

[whispering] does this feel good *sweetheart*?

[amused] you wear that color beautifully.

[leaning in close to whisper] does it make you *wet* having me teasing you like this?

spread your legs for me, I want to feel you.

[pleased sound]

I haven't even really touched you yet and you've *soaked* your shorts.

So hungry for me already.

move to the couch, I want to feel more of you.

[sitting sounds]

I'm going to lift your shirt up.

oh did you think I was going to just give you what you wanted immediately?

[chuckles]

Not a chance sweetheart.

[firmly] we're going at *my* pace.

now... lay back.

good girl.

Fuck your chest is lovely.

[softly] I think they could use some attention don't you?

Mmm… I can tell you like this.

How long have you fantasized about me touching you?

Craved for my strong hands to knead across your chest.

What would happen if I started playing with your nipples.

your bra doesn't hide how firm they are.

I'm just going to slip my hand in here and-

Ohhh that was a lovely sound.

Do it again.

you like having your nipples *pinched* and *squeezed* don't you?

don't deny it. I can tell how aroused you are.

I’m going to remove your bra.

[groaning] god they look even better than before.

let's see if they taste as good as they look.

[licking]

oho, you *really* like that, how about if I-

[licking/sucking]

[shhhhing] I love the sounds you're making but you have to be quiet.

[licking/sucking harder]

Sweetheart do I need to gag you?

[chuckles]

ah ah.

[growling] open your mouth. *now*.

Because I'm going to stick my fingers in your mouth.

mmmm... good girl.

Now, where was I?

[licking/sucking/moaning]

[growl] I want to taste more of you.

lift yourself up so I can take these shorts off.

[sniffing then growl]

God your scent. I need to taste you [long slow lick]

[growling] mmmmmm *fuck*.

you've never been gagged with your own panties before have you?

[growl] open your mouth and spread your legs.

[pleased] good girl.

now because you've been such a good girl I'm going to mark these lovely thighs.

[kissing/sucking]

you like the idea of being marked don't you sweetheart?

[kissing/hard sucking]

I can tell you do because you're positively *dripping*.

[kissing/ harder sucking]

even muffled you sound incredible.

[kissing/sucking]

All this moaning and I haven't bitten you hard yet.

You'd like that, wouldn't you?

[loud moan/sucking sound that turns into almost a growl]

Oh, you really felt that.

[moaning]

[pleased] That's going to bruise.

[sucking sound]

mmmm [moaning] these sounds are driving me, crazy.

you look beautiful covered in my marks.

fuck, I want to keep marking you but I need to taste your sweet little pussy more.

[growl] I'm going to slip my fingers in [moaning] and feel just how wet I've gotten you.

my my your pussy just took my fingers.

[teasing] You're such a *needy* girl, aren't you?

you like how my fingers feel inside you?

[chuckles] imagine how fantastic my tongue will feel then.

mmmm you clenched.

Does the idea of me eating you out with my thick warm tongue drive you wild?

[amused] feeling shy? Your moans and shivers give away how good this feels.

the way you clenched around my fingers just now tells me so much.

let me just.... [growl] there we go...

that's it, sweetheart...

[chuckles]

I didn't tell you I'd let you cum did I, dear?

oh no no no I'm going to make you cum on my tongue.

first though [sucking sound with a pop] you taste as amazing as I thought you would.

while I *devour* this gorgeous pussy I either want your hands on the couch or in my hair is that understood?

[growling] good.

[moaning/oral improv]

you smell so good, god.

[oral improv/groaning]

that's it wrap your legs around my head.

[growling/oral improv]

There we go, just lose yourself in the pleasure.

[oral improv]

are you close?

[moaning/oral improv]

I want you to cum for me.

[growling/oral improv]

cum for me now.

fuckkkk sweetheart...

shhhh, relax... open your mouth for me, please.

Let me take these out for you.

how do you feel?

[chuckles]

I thought as much.

hm?

no, I'm going to take care of it later.

this time was all about you.

next time though...

you won't be gagged.

for now though just lay on my chest...

there we go.

[kissing]

[fade out]


End file.
